Escaping the Tormentors
by The Long Gone Writer
Summary: Jeff Hardy sees a girl through the rain, and discovers she is being beaten by her parents. What will he do and what happens to them? The rating is a preemptive for the swearing I will probably put in!
1. The Girl in the Rain

Jeff groaned as he watched the rain batter against the window. It had been raining for two days and showed no signs of letting up. Through the rain, he saw a girl wearing a purple dress dancing in the middle of the road. He was entranced by her movement and the swaying of her arms.

"Christ, she'll get soaked," he mumbled as he came back to reality. Getting up, he ran to the front porch.

"Hey," he yelled to her. "Are you crazy?"

The girl spun round and faced him, still dancing. "You know it. Care to join me?"

Jeff stood watching her, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

He ran forward into the downpour and grabbed the girl by the waist. Without saying a word, he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her into his house.

"What're you doing?" She asked as he dropped her onto the couch.

Through her limp hair, Jeff saw a bruise that ran from her right eye down to her jaw.

"How'd you get that?" He asked, trying to touch it.

"I fell." She stated, as she wriggled away from his hand. "Listen, I'm soaking wet and I don't want to ruin your furniture, so could I have a towel please?"

Jeff wandered through to his bedroom and got a towel and some clothes for her to wear. Back in the livingroom, he handled the bundle to her and sat down. He watched as she ran the towel over her body and dried her hair. Then, with no warning, the girl stripped to her underwear and put on Jeff's clothes, leaving her wet dress on the floor.

"What's your name?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Taylor."

"Well, I'm Je..."

"I know," she interrupted. "You and Matt are only Cameron's most famous exports, and I'm only a huge fan."

Jeff smiled, happy (and slightly embarrassed) by the compliment.

"What's your story Taylor?" He asked. "Where are you from?"

Taylor explained that she'd moved to Cameron a few months earlier with her mother, stepfather and her younger sister.

"Why were you out in the rain?"

"It relaxes me," she lowered her eyes. "And besides, no one can see me cry out there."

Jeff took her hands in his. "Why were you crying?"

Taylor gestured to her bruise and explained that her mother and stepfather had gotten very drunk and had laid into her. She added that it wasn't the first time.

"What?!" Jeff exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I asked them where they'd been, and they accused me of being nosey and decided to teach me a lesson."

"You're not going home." Jeff declared. "Stay here and let them sober up."

"I don't want to be a bother." She insisted. "They've probably passed out by now."

Jeff assured her it would be okay and asked her if her sister would be safe.

"Steffi will be fine. She's the gifted child so they won't harm her."

Jeff got her a blanket and pillow and left her to sleep.

That is such a shame, he thought to himself. She's a really nice girl.


	2. The Next Morning

The next morning Taylor was woken by the sun streaming in the window. It took her a few seconds for her to remember where she was.

"God," she quickly rose to her feet and grabbed her dress, which was hanging up to dry in front of the fire. She put it on roughly and was about to leave when Jeff came through the front door.

"I brought breakfast. You hungry?"

"Starving." Taylor followed him through to the kitchen. "But I better get home."

"Don't be silly. Matt and Amy will be here soon and I want you to meet them."

Taylor sighed inwardly. Here she was, in a complete state and Jeff wanted her to meet Amy and Matt, two of her other idols. She didn't know what to think.

"Why did you come and get me last night?"

"You looked so beautiful, and I was kind of drawn to you, I guess." Jeff blushed, realising what he'd said.

"And then you found out how messed up I was, right?" Taylor raised her left eyebrow at him, something she always did when she wanted to know something.

Jeff leaned over and kissed her, catching her by surprise. "You're not messed up, okay?"

She responded by kissing him again. Their tongues probed each other's mouths and for a moment, Taylor was at peace.

"Hey little brother," a voice behind them said.

The two broke apart and Taylor turned a deep shade of red. Matt grinned at them both and Amy sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Amy," she introduced herself cheerily. "And that oaf on the other side of you is Matt."

Taylor introduced herself to both of them and noticed the looks they exchanged. It was obvious they were curious about her bruise.

"Uh, Jeff can I talk to you?" Matt pulled his brother into the next room.

"Jeff, what's the deal?" He asked. "Who's the girl?"

Jeff explained how he met Taylor, the bruise and how he'd let her stay the night. Matt understood immediately and they went back into the kitchen, where Taylor and Amy were chatting happily.

Jeff fixed up a full breakfast for everyone, which Taylor at quickly. She wiped her dishes and looked at Jeff.

"Okay, I really need to go now. Thanks for letting me stay and I'll see you later." She dashed out the door before anyone could stop her.

Jeff watched her leave, and hoped her family wouldn't hurt her anymore.


	3. Taylor's Decision

Back at home, Taylor found her mother and stepfather nursing raging hangovers.

"Where have you been?" Her stepfather growled at her. "Have you been out all night?"

"No," she lied quickly, amazed at how easily she could lie to them because they would never know the truth. "I woke up really early and decided to go for a walk."

She sat down opposite her mother and took a deep breath. "Mother, I'm moving out. I'm 18, so there's no real reason for me to stay."

"If this is about last night, darling, we're sorry. We had too much to drink and things just got out of control."

"I know that, I just need some space, that's all."

"Well, if you're sure," her stepfather mumbled. "Then maybe it's the best thing for you."

Taylor thanked them and stood up. "Do you need anything? Aspirin? Food?"

"Oh, god," her mother moaned. "No food, even the smell of it will make me vomit! You go and pack up your stuff."

On the way up to her room, Taylor ran into Steffi, her younger sister. She hated Steffi. She had her mother and stepfather wrapped around her finger. They thought she was an innocent little girl, whereas the truth was, Steffi was either drunk or high on Cocaine most nights and she slept around a lot. Yet, Taylor was the bad guy of the situation, and the worst she ever did was smoke cigarettes and the occasional joint.

Quickly she explained to the younger girl that she was leaving Cameron, and moving to somewhere that she could be anonymous. That was the part she hadn't told her parents, and didn't plan to. There was no way they'd ever find out where she was.

Moving past her sister, Taylor went into her room and started to pack.

I'll only take what I really need just now, she decided mentally. If I need anything else, I can send for it.

She packed the essentials, which included a silver box, containing all the pictures and mementos of her father, as well as her life savings. Counting the money, Taylor discovered she had over $3000.

This will be more than enough to get started, she thought.

After having one final look at her bedroom, Taylor walked out and closed the door behind her. She ran down the stairs, told her mother she would be staying at a hotel until she could find a place and sprinted out of the door.

"I'm free!" She yelled as she walked down the street, but part of her knew the struggle was just beginning.


	4. Discovering the Plan

Jeff was nervous as he rang Taylor's doorbell.  He didn't know what he was going to say.  Part of him didn't even know why he was actually there.  All he knew was he had to see her again.

  "Can I help you?"  A girl he assumed to be Steffi asked him cheerily.

  Steffi was attractive for a 14 year old, with blonde, neat hair that fell down her back.  Her face vaguely reminded him of Taylor.

  "Can I speak to Taylor please?"

  "She left here a half an hour ago.  She said something about catching a bus.  She's moving away for good."

  What?  Jeff asked himself.   She's gone?

  Jeff's mind was filled with questions about Taylor.  Had something happened again?  Why was she leaving town?  Why didn't she tell him what she was doing?

  He thanked the girl and dashed down to his car.  He jumped in the driver's seat, started the engine, gunned it a few times and took off down the street, paying no  attention to the other drivers around him.


	5. Will she leave?

Taylor sat on the bench at the bus station, anxiously awaiting her departure.  A road accident had delayed her bus, so she was stuck here for a while.

  "I take it you weren't going to say goodbye."  Jeff sat down next to her.  "Where are you going?"

  Taylor didn't acknowledge his presence in any way.  She didn't do anything at all.

  "Taylor, why are you leaving?"  He persisted.

  "I have to leave, okay?"  She finally let out.  "I can't stay here."

  Jeff didn't understand.  "But why not just move out?  Why do you need to leave Cameron?"

  "I want anonymity.  I want to go someplace then can never find me."

  "Stay," he insisted.  "I'll take care of you."

  "And spend my life feeling like a charity case?  I don't think so."

  It was then she noticed the tears forming in the corners of Jeff's eyes.

  "Please don't go," he whispered as the first tear rolled down his face.  "I don't want to live without you."

  She leaned over and hugged him tightly.  He grabbed her back and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

  "Let's go home," he stood and held out his hand.

  Taylor hesitated.  What if he ended up like the rest?  Sure, he seemed nice now, but she barely knew him.  He could be the same as her family.

  Don't be silly, she scolded herself.  Jeff's not like that.

  She grabbed Jeff's hand and let him gently pull her to her feet.  They met in a tight embrace.

  Finally pulling apart, Jeff simply said, "let's go."


	6. Tragedy

"Of course you can live here," Jeff insisted.  "It wouldn't be a problem."

  "But Jeff," Taylor sighed.  "I think it's a little soon to be living together.  I've only known you a day.  I'll stay at a hotel until I find a place of my own."

  "Okay, let's compromise.  We live together in separate rooms.  We'll just be housemates.  Is that okay for you?"

  Taylor figured it was better than nothing, so she agreed.  Jeff lifted her by the waist and spun her happily.  Liger, Jeff's dog, even seemed pleased as he wagged his tail.

  "Jeff," she giggled.  "Put me down.  I'm dizzy!"

  Jeff did as he was told immediately.  His eyes seemed to glow as he looked at her.  A knock on the front door broke his hypnotic gaze.

  "Can I help you?"  He politely asked the unfamiliar woman standing at the door.

  "Where is she?"  As the woman barged past, Jeff could smell the alcohol on her.  "Taylor!  Get your ass out here now!"

  Taylor walked into the livingroom, her eyes widening as she saw her mother.

  "What're you doing here?"  She asked, but was silenced by a punch to the ribs.

  "Don't act innocent," her mother slurred.  "You know what you've done."

  "Hold on a second."  Jeff was standing in between the two females.  "What the hell gives you the right to barge into my home like this?"

  Taylor's mother ignored him.  "Steffi told us you did stay out all night, you little whore.  How dare you lie to me!  You're going to pay big time for this stunt."

  In a flash, the older woman darted around Jeff.  In a second, he saw a glint of silver and Taylor's mother dash out the front door.

  "Jeff," Taylor mumbled as she fell into him.

  He caught her in his strong arms and held her upright.  It was then he felt a stickiness on his hands.  Looking down, he saw blood seeping through Taylor's shirt.

  "Oh my God!"  Jeff exclaimed.  Quickly he picked up the phone and called 911.


	7. Waking up

Taylor's eyes fluttered open.  As she looked at the unfamiliar surroundings, panic washed over her.  She tried to get out of the hospital bed, but was stopped by a pain in her side.

  "Ah, Miss Henderson."  The female doctor said.  "You're back with us."

  "Where am I?"  She whispered, her throat dry.

  "The hospital dear."  The doctor never stopped making her checks.  "You were stabbed."

  Suddenly everything came back to Taylor.: Jeff, her mother, the knife.

  "I have to get out of here."  Taylor grit her teeth and forced herself to move in spite of the pain.  "Where are my clothes?"

  Roughly, the doctor pushed her back onto the bed.  "You're weak from blood loss, don't rush things.  I'll let you go in a couple of hours.  In the meantime, there's someone who wants to see you."

  Jeff walked in the door, worry etched over his face.

  "Are you okay?"  He asked almost timidly.

  "I'm still breathing.  Take that whatever way you want."  She laughed weakly.

  "I'll leave you in peace," the doctor informed her.  "If you need anything, buzz the nurse."

  Jeff watched the doctor leave.  Once he was sure she had gone, he turned back to Taylor.

  "You've got to do something.  You could've died."

  "Jeff," Taylor began.  "My mother was drunk, you smelled the booze on her.  She had no clue what she was doing, she didn't mean it."

  "Bullshit!"  Jeff replied fiercely.  "Why else would she have the knife with her?  She knew exactly what she was doing."

  "What am I supposed to do?"  Taylor yelled.  "Have my own mother arrested?  Get Steffi put in care?  Hell, I'd only have my stepfather dealing with me.  No, I'll leave it and they'll go away."

  Jeff growled in frustration.  Taylor had been seriously assaulted, yet she still wouldn't do anything.

  "What does she have to do before you do something?"  He challenged.  "I could be burying you the next time."

  "Just drop it."  Taylor grabbed his hand.  "For me, jest let it go."

  Gritting his teeth, Jeff nodded.  However, part of him knew this matter was far from over.


	8. Thanks for the Concern

A few hours later, Taylor was back at home, with strict instructions from the doctor.  Wearily, she made her way up to her new bedroom.  Without getting out of her clothes, she collapsed onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

She was stirred from sleep the next morning by the sound of three people arguing downstairs.

  "Matt, I told her I wouldn't do anything!"  Jeff yelled.  "How can I go back on that?"

  "It's about what's right."  Amy interjected.  "Mrs Henderson can't get away with it."

  "Yeah," Matt agreed.  "What if Taylor's sister is the next one to get beaten or stabbed?"

  "I know you're right," Jeff was saying.  "I'm just stuck, that's all."

  Taylor had heard enough.  She had left her parents' house to escape this shit, but instead it had only gotten worse.  Quickly she pulled on her ripped jeans, a purple vest top and her favourite pair of boots and went downstairs.

  "You guys finished sealing my fate or do you need another five minutes?"  She asked, venom filling her voice.

  "Tay, we're just worried…"  Taylor raised her hand, cutting Amy off.

  "It's my life, get it?  MY life.  I make the decisions, not you.  I've had to put up with my mother all my life.  I'm used to it now."

  "It does involve us," Matt responded.  "Jeff could've been hurt yesterday as well.  It's not just about you anymore."

  "Okay, let's all stop."  Jeff interrupted.  "This isn't doing any good.  Taylor, we're going to the gym for a while, do you want to come?"

  Taylor shook her head.  "I've got things to do."

  Jeff hugged her and kissed her forehead.  They all said goodbye and the three wrestlers left Taylor on her own.


	9. Taylor's Letter

Two hours later, Jeff returned from the gym.

  "Taylor!"  He called, but there was no reply.  Only Liger greeted him.

  He walked through to the kitchen to see if Taylor was in the back garden.  On the table was an envelope with his name on it.  He snatched it up, tore it open the pulled out the paper.  He began reading:

"Dearest Jeff.

To say that I do not love you or appreciate everything you have done for me is a big lie.  In two days, you have shown me more kindnesses than anyone else in the whole 18 years I've been alive and for this I am eternally grateful.

By the time you read this, I will be gone.  Where?  I'm not sure.  For how long?  Still not sure.  I just have to escape for a while.  If we are destined to be together, somehow it'll happen.  You've just got to have faith, baby.

I know it seems like I'm running away from my problems, but I have to deal with them first of all within myself before I do anything else.

Please tell Matt and Amy I'm sorry for being rude before, and thank them for their concern.  Also, could you tell my mother that I've left?  I know it's a lot to ask, but she should know.

Also enclosed are the song lyrics to my favourite song, "Beautiful" by HIM.  Ville Valo's words completely describes the way I feel about you.

All my love forever

Taylor

xxx

Jeff looked at the song lyrics.  As he read the words, tears rolled down his face, smudging the ink on the page he was holding.

  "Please be okay," he whispered.  "Please come back to me."

THE END


	10. Beautiful by HIM

Beautiful by HIM

Just one look into your eyes

One look and I'm crying

'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one kiss and I'm alive

One kiss and I'm ready to die

'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah

Just one touch and I'm on fire

One touch and I;m crying

'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one smile and I'm wild

One smile and I'm ready to die

'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah

Oh and you're so beautiful

My darling you're so beautiful

You're so beautiful

Oh my baby you're so beautiful

Oh and you're so beautiful

Oh my darling, Oh my baby

And you're so beautiful


End file.
